Jalousie: causes et conséquences
by row666
Summary: Il peut arriver à Danny de devenir excessivement jaloux. Qu'à cela ne tienne Martin sait comment arranger les choses. Martin/Danny


Salut à tous!

Chose promise, chose due.

Voici le petit OS sur Danny et Martin que je vous avais promis d'écrire.

J'aurai dû poster cet OS plus tôt mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma ligne téléphonique -et donc avec ma connexion Internet- pendant quelques temps et vu que j'ai pas trop envie d'envoyer mes fics depuis un autre ordi que le mien…

Comme toujours, voici quelques petites mises en garde: Without a trace ne m'appartient pas, cette fiction traite de relations homosexuelles et contient des scènes à caractère sexuel explicites.

Ces précisions étant faites…

Bonne lecture!

.oooOooo.

**Jalousie: causes et conséquences.**

Danny se tenait le dos raide sur sa chaise, les lèvres pincées à l'extrême et le regard plus noir que jamais. Comment cette… pimbêche -il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre mot restant un tant soit peu décent pour qualifier la blonde à forte poitrine qu'il avait sous les yeux- osait faire du charme à son amant.

Une jeune femme, Amanda Jones, avait disparu depuis près de trente heures. Alors comme dans n'importe quelle enquête ils avaient tout bonnement convoqué sa colocataire pour l'interroger. Danny l'avait tout d'abord trouvé charmante à son arrivée, un peu intimidée de se retrouvée convoquée dans un bâtiment fédéral. Mais la timidité s'était comme par enchantement envolée pour laisser place à la sensualité et au charme -à la vulgarité et à la niaiserie selon Danny- dès que le regard de cette jeune femme s'était posé sur l'agent spécial Martin Fitzgerald. SON agent Martin Fitzgerald. Possessif? Lui? À peine.

Et voilà où en était la situation à présent, ils étaient tous les deux en train d'interroger Linda Hamilton -la blonde en question- et cette dernière tentait de charmer son homme. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire, parce qu'après tout Martin est bel homme et c'est normal qu'il plaise, non le pire était bien que celui-ci souriait en retour aux minauderies de la jeune femme. Depuis quand était-il réceptif au charme de quelque un d'autre que lui, d'abord? Et c'est là que la pilule avait du mal à passer pour notre latino. Mais il donnait le change, il n'allait pas non plus se donner en spectacle sur son lieu de travail.

Mais on ne dira pas que Danny Taylor puisse se faire doubler par la première bimbo venue. Alors ce qui est sûr c'est que Martin allait en prendre pour son grade ce soir, et pas qu'un peu. Mais pour le moment la priorité n'était pas là, mais à savoir comment virer la blonde vitre fait bien fait sans se faire remarquer.

Finalement ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Linda Hamilton partit. En fait quand la jeune femme disparue, Amanda Jones, avait finalement fait son apparition dans les bureaux et qu'elle avait annoncé toute sourire qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir son entourage du week end improvisé qu'elle venait de s'offrir à la campagne. Les deux amies étaient donc reparties ensemble, non sans un dernier soupir appréciateur envers Martin et un regard meurtrier de Danny.

Et voilà le bilan de la journée, beaucoup de paperasse et de frustration pour finalement pas grand-chose.

Ce n'est que vers dix huit heures toute l'équipe se décida à rentrer chez soi histoire de faire croire à un semblant de vie sociale en dehors du boulot. Martin resta adossé à son bureau attendant que Danny termine son rapport puis tout deux partirent vers les ascenseurs.

- On va toujours chez toi ce soir?

Danny fit signe que oui et ils quittèrent les bâtiments du FBI pour rejoindre la voiture du jeune homme. Une fois entrés dans le véhicule Martin remarqua le silence de son ami ainsi que son air renfrogné

- Danny, ça va?

Danny essaya de se maîtriser pendant un instant mais c'était peine perdue.

- Si ça va? Tu viens de passer près d'une heure à faire des sourires charmeurs à notre témoin mais à part ça tout va très bien.

Martin regarda son collègue avec des yeux ronds. Danny était tout bonnement en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie. Et pour rien en plus. Ce n'était pas un comportement auquel il avait déjà eu à faire avec l'autre homme. Que lui-même soit jaloux ça lui arrivait assez souvent en fait, mais Danny, il était bien trop sûr de son sex apeal pour ça. Il réprima l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de sortir se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne tactique à adopter face à un Danny Taylor énervé et qu'il n'était de toute façon pas d'humeur pour les disputes de couple se soir.

- Danny, je n'ai fait aucuns sourires charmeurs à cette femme. Tu te fait des idées.

- Je t'en pris Martin, j'était là quand même. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, tu n'as pas arrêté de lui sourire.

- J'essayais juste d'être poli, rien de plus. Et puis tu penses vraiment que si j'avais voulu la draguer je l'aurais devant toi?

À peine il eu prononcé la dernière phrase, Martin sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Danny n'allait sûrement pas manquer sa bourde. Et, en effet, il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps la réaction de l'autre homme.

- Ah parce que si tu avais été seul avec elle ça ne t'aurai pas dérangé c'est ça. Mais vas-y ne te gènes pas vas la rejoindre, je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangera pas, il suffit de voir comment elle te regardait.

D'accord les choses se corsaient sérieusement pour le blond mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour autant. Il lui faudrait juste assez de patience et de diplomatie et ça devrait aller.

- Écoutes Danny, je n'ai pas tenté de séduire Linda Hamilton, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, je ne suis pas attiré par elle alors si tu voulais bien arrêter ta crise on pourrait peut être rentrer parce que je suis fatigué là.

Bon c'était raté pour la patience. Idem pour la diplomatie de toute évidence. Et si ça continuait comme ça leur soirée en amoureux allait y passer aussi.

- Je ne fait PAS de crise.

Martin laissa retomber sa tête contre l'appui-tête et passa ses mains sur son visage. Son amant était vraiment borné quand il s'y mettait. Il aurait dû se trouver à l'appartement de son amant à passer une soirée agréable, une bonne douche, un bon repas et un bon lit. Au lieu de ça il se trouvait dans une voiture à se disputer avec … Un bon lit? Il eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il se décidait à changer de méthode d'approche. Il se retourna vers son amant puis se pencha lentement vers lui jusqu'à poser ses lèvres dans son cou tout près du lobe de l'oreille. Il commença alors à embrasser et mordiller la peau si sensible à cet endroit.

- Danny, tu sais que je t'aime et qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi.

Sa bouche remonta lentement le long de la mâchoire laissa un fine trace humide derrière elle. Il sentait contre lui le corps de Danny se détendre. Il sourit discrètement avant de reprendre sa tâche.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on se dispute mon amour.

Sentant Danny trembler légèrement sous lui Martin décida qu'il était temps de porter le coup de grâce. Lentement il glissa sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre homme alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

- Tu sais Danny, on pourrait rester ici à argumenter indéfiniment…ou on pourrait rentrer et régler ça d'une toute autre manière.

Et avec un petit sourire taquin il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à une partie très réactive de l'anatomie de son collègue. Danny essaya de protester pour la forme mais quand la main sur lui se fit plus insistante il embrassa à nouveau son amant aussi brièvement que passionnément avant de démarrer la voiture sans préambule direction son appartement. Martin, lui, se contenta d'un sourire victorieux alors qu'il retirait sa main pendant que l'autre conduisait, il n'avait quand même pas évité la scène de ménage pour récolter un accident de voiture. Le trajet fut des plus rapides et les deux hommes ne firent attention à ce qui les entourait que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans la chambre.

Martin se rapprocha de son amant et l'embrassa doucement, posant ses lèvres sur celle de son amant et les retirant avant d'avoir pu approfondir le contact. Pendant ce temps ses mains ne restaient pas inactives et commençaient à s'atteler à retirer la veste de l'autre homme, la faisant lentement glisser sur ses épaules. Quand elle fut à terre, se fut au tour de la cravate de subir le même sort. Une fois ces deux items débarrassés, il glissa enfin sa langue dans la bouche de son amant pour un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Tu vas voir Danny. Je vais te prouver que tu es le seul. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Et sans attendre il repoussa son amant en arrière sur le lit. Danny se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur le dos vite rejoint par Martin qui s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Cherchant à attiser le désir de l'autre homme il commença lui aussi à se déshabiller jusqu'à se qu'ils soient à égalité, agrémentant ses gestes de quelques mouvements langoureux de bassins contre l'intimité bien réveillée de Danny.

Martin posa ses mains à plat sur le ventre de Danny puis les fit remonter jusqu'au col de la chemise de son amant. Lentement il commença à déboutonner celle-ci et se mit à embrasser chaque parcelles de peau découvertes, s'attardant sur chaque points sensibles, mordillant les deux boutons de chairs, mimant l'acte sexuel avec sa langue sur le nombril. Martin entendait son amant gémir sans retenue sous lui, les mains dans ses cheveux le poussant doucement pour aller plus bas. Mais le jeune homme avait bien d'autres idées en tête et remonta jusqu'au visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau tout en se débarrassant de la chemise devenue trop encombrante.

Danny qui avait fermé les yeux sous le baiser les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son amant déboucler sa ceinture. Il ne pût s'empêcher de gémir plus fort lorsqu'il sentit une des mains s'insinuer dans son pantalon pour masser sa virilité.

Perdu dans son plaisir ce n'est que lorsque Martin cessa ses caresses qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu sous le blond alors que celui-ci était encore habillé. Bien décidé à mettre fin à cette injustice il fit basculer son amant sous lui d'un puissant coup de rein. Le brun mit alors en œuvre tout son savoir faire pour rendre à Martin ce qu'il lui avait fait subir un peu plus tôt, prenant plaisir à le faire se languir sous ses caresses jusqu'à se qu'il soit lui aussi nu sous lui

Après maint essais infructueux, Martin finit par reprendre le contrôle de la situation en reprenant la position dominante. Il redescendit à nouveau le long du corps de son partenaire, retraçant chacun de ses muscles avec sa langue jusqu'à atteindre le membre tendu du brun. Il releva la tête vers l'homme en se léchant les lèvres et engloutit brusquement sa virilité. Danny se cambrait de plaisir sous lui ne retenant plus ses cri de plaisir depuis un moment déjà. Les va et viens se firent de plus en plus rapide et il ne fallu pas longtemps à Danny pour se déverser dans un dernier cri dans la bouche de son amant. Son corps se relâcha lentement alors que Martin revenait au niveau de son visage pour l'embrasser.

- J'espère que tu es prêt pour le second round?

Une fois que la respiration de Danny se fit plus calme, Martin reprit ses caresses et ses baisers. La virilité du brun ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller à nouveau sous se traitement. Martin attrapa le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et en répartit sur ses doigts. Tout en caressant le membre tendu de Danny il inséra doucement un premier doigt dans l'intimité de l'homme, rapidement rejoint par un deuxième. Sentant Danny se crisper il stoppa ses mouvements le laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion. Quand il le sentit se détendre il commença à faire quelques mouvements pour le préparer à la suite.

- Matin... Besoin de toi… Maintenant…

Le blond obtempéra en retirant ses doigts. Il lubrifia son membre et le pressa ensuite contre l'intimité de son amant. Il entra lentement en lui pour ne pas le blesser et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois complètement à l'intérieur. Danny releva ses jambes sur les hanches de son partenaire pour l'inciter à commencer ses mouvements.

- Je ne vais pas… pouvoir tenir plus longtemps... Viens.

Martin commença à donner de puissants et profonds coup de reins, essayant de se retenir au maximum pour ne pas venir trop vite. Mais bientôt les deux hommes se laissèrent emporter par le plaisir et leur rythme devint saccadé. Quelques minutes plus tard leur plaisir les submergea et ils retombèrent en sueur l'un sur l'autre. Martin se retira avec précautions du corps de son amant et roula à ses cotés.

- Et bien si toutes tes crises de jalousie doivent finir comme ça, je veux bien qu'il y en ai plus souvent.

- Eh! Je n'ai pas fait de crise de jalousie.

- Ça y ressemblait drôlement alors.

- Grrmrrf.

Martin regarda son collègue amusé. Voilà qu'après l'amant jaloux il avait droit à l'amant boudeur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les deux problèmes se réglaient de la même façon après tout.

La nuit allait être délicieusement longue.

.oooOooo.

**Fin.**

Ça y est!

Mon premier lemon depuis… un sacré bail!

Et bien je vous invite à présent à appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et de me laisser un petit commentaire.


End file.
